Fuego en el juego
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: El deporte siempre ha sido muy practicado por los chicos en la Universidad de Japón; pero existe un deporte con otro logro delicioso y no muy secreto, uno que muchos prefieren ignorar y otros que simplemente deciden disfrutar, justo como Aomine ante la llegada de aquel estudiante transferido.[AU]
**_Esté one-shot está
dedicado para Yukino Daiki._**

* * *

—Quinta convocatoria para el grupo en facebook:  
 **Aomine x Kagami [Español]**

* * *

—Breves menciones de heterosexualidad, pero nada grave, tranquis :B.

—Universo alterno, así que posible OoC.

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, simplemente los utilizo para mis deseos fujoshi.

* * *

 ** _Holi a todos uvu._**

 ** _Bueno, no sé ni de donde saqué el tiempo con todas las tareas de la Universidad, ¡pero ya traigo el one-shot para el día AoKaga, yeeey!_**

 ** _Pues la dinámica en ésta ocasión era hacer un intercambio de los escritos, por lo que mi fanfic es totalmente para Yukino Daiki. Y cada una de las participantes, iba a elegir tres elementos para la inspiración proporcionadas de quién nos tocará y elegir uno de esas._**  
 ** _Personalmente, me acomodé más con la idea que ella me dio y espero haber cumplido con ello, asdadslhjsdflsd, Yukino-san, esto es completamente para ti. Puse todo mi esfuerzo y ojalá sea de tu total agrado xD._**

 ** _29 páginas, lean con calma(?)._**

 ** _¡Feliz día AoKaga!_**

* * *

Desde que Kagami vio por primera vez el moreno de orbes zafiro, deseó profundamente patearle la cara, sin importar que fuera su _Senpai_ al haber decidido entrar a ése club de deporte ni porque fuera mayor en años. Se suponía que le debía respeto, mas la verdad, éste no se lo había ganado y no estaba dispuesto hacerlo. Como le irritaba lo arrogante que podía ser. No obstante, algo atacó su sistema, al sentir la erección de Aomine pegada contra su trasero, gracias a la posición en que estaban —una muy difícil de ocultar esas situaciones— y los sentimientos que afloraron en su estómago y que subieron hasta su pecho, le indicaron que su deseo era otro.

* * *

 **Dos meses antes.**

La idea de regresar de América y dejar a Tatsuya para pudrirse en una escuela donde las posibilidades de no aburrirse eran casi nulas, no tenía muy entusiasmado a Kagami, para nada.  
Pero decidió dejar de echarle la culpa a la Universidad a donde ingresaría ahora en Japón, después de todo, el país del Sol Naciente no era responsable de que su padre quisiera mandarlo simplemente para que no perdiera sus raíces de nacimiento.

Una reverenda idiotez, si le preguntaran al muchacho. Mismo que era de una altura de un metro noventa, con una complexión atlética, de una tez bronceada —gracias a su estancia en Los Ángeles— y un cabello rojo difícil de ignorar, justo como el color de sus pupilas, de la misma manera que sus cejar gruesas y que estaban partidas en los extremos, perdiendo el camino sin terminar a la mitad. Sus facciones eran agresivas, como las de un tigre.

La única razón por la que Kagami Taiga dejó el mal humor que poseía, fue al momento en que ingresó a una tienda, ordenó un montón de hamburguesas y empezó a comer tan rápido y llenándose las mejillas como si fuera una ardilla. Solo así, volvió a ser feliz otra vez, mas seguía sin parecerle bonito dejar a alguien tan importante como Himuro Tatsuya, su hermano, o así lo consideraba, porque eran amigos desde niños. Al menos tenía el internet para comunicarse con él y el WhatsApp.

Sin embargo, los buenos ánimos que consiguió tener el pelirrojo se esfumaron cuando al llegar el lunes en la ceremonia de inicio de clases, sintió la mirada de alguien y pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, hasta que sus ojos como el fuego, se encontraron con unos orbes azules como el hielo —aunque menos claros, pero fríos— que lo miraban con cierta presunción. Parecía que ese tipo se había percatado que era un alumno nuevo en ese lugar, incluso lo veía con un aire superior. Quien era de una tez morena, con el cabello igual de azul, así como sus cejas delgadas y marcadas, casi de la misma altura que Taiga —aunque más alto.  
Teniendo en cuenta que la distancia entre el chico de tez bronceada y el moreno era grande, la tensión que creció con ellos en el primer día fue poderosa.

—Aomine-kun, creo que no es buena idea que busques problemas tan pronto y con alguien nuevo —la serena vos de Kuroko llegó a los oídos del muchacho de forma sorpresiva, completamente inesperada.

— ¡Tetsu, con un demonio, deja de aparecer así! —maldijo Aomine, mirando feo a su amigo.

—No aparezco, he estado a tu lado desde el inicio —recordó Kuroko, sin inmutarse por su falta de presencia, era algo de familia.

—Como sea —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco y regresó su mirada al pelirrojo que destacaba por mucho del grupo de los chicos de tercer semestre de la Universidad—. Y no estoy buscando problemas, pero me parece divertido como ese idiota de ahí parece querer golpearme y no puede —se burló con una sonrisa cínica y presumida.

El verdadero motivo no era precisamente eso, pero era algo que Kuroko, su amigo, no tenía por qué saber y tampoco él mismo chico de tez cobriza lo había descubierto como tal, solo sabía que _quería_ seguir jodiéndolo así.

—Es lo mismo, Aomine-kun, tú fuiste quién empezó a mirarlo.

Tetsuya simplemente miró al moreno de manera fija, unos segundos, por no recibir respuesta, no obstante, no volvió a decir nada más. La ceremonia todavía no terminaba y si los descubrían hablando tan libremente, tendrían una reprimenda —al menos para Aomine, porque el peliceleste podía escabullirse fácil por obvias razones— al ser alumnos de octavo semestre y no poner el ejemplo.

El resto del día no fue la gran cosa para Kagami, simplemente se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros de clase y carrera lo mejor que pudo, luciendo más tosco en vez de amigable, mas lo hizo y no hubo muchos quiénes se acercaron a intentar entablar alguna relación de compañerismo. O mejor dicho, solo hubo un chico que sí lo hizo.

— ¡Me llamo Kise Ryota! —exclamó el chico rubio, de tez blanca que lucía de seda, con unos ojos color miel con un destello dorado y para qué negarlo, muy bonito. Tenía unas largas pestañas que le daban un toque algo afeminado y que el pelirrojo creía, seguramente lo llevó a tener problemas antes— He oído que vienes de América, ¿es cierto? ¿Cómo es el lugar? ¿Por qué viniste a Japón? Creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos aquí —parloteó Kise con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sin dejar de ser educado.

El joven pelirrojo suspiró internamente con la llegada tan animada del rubio, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta efusividad en su vida y de alguna manera, le daba cierta irritación. De todos modos, no lo ignoró; tal vez porque el rubio desprendía cierto encanto en su aura y, siendo sincero, necesitaba de alguien que pudiera guiarlo en tan grande universidad cuando llegase a perderse. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, el otro muchacho volvió a interrumpirlo.

— ¡Ah! Qué mal educado soy, no te pregunte tu nombre —aunque ya no sonreía de oreja a oreja como al inicio, sus comisuras labiales estaban elevadas aún.

—Kagami Taiga —respondió sin cambiar esa expresión suya, ignorando todas esas primeras preguntas que el ajeno le soltó de sopetón.

— Kagamicchi, entonces —asintió Kise para sí mismo, ante la mirada estupefacta y poco amigable del pelirrojo por el modo en que lo nombró, aclaró sin pena: — No hago eso con todos, pero tú me has caído bien.

—Qué rayos, soy solo Kagami —expresó nuevamente, un poco enfurruñado.

— ¿Piensas inscribirte a algún club? —pero Kise le ignoró la queja y volvió a preguntar. Qué bueno que justamente ya estaban en el horario de receso— Por tu físico, creo que estarías muy bien en el club de deporte —animó, mirando de pies a cabeza al contrario.

Kagami hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad por ése tipo de mirada tan interesante que el chico le dedicó y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido suavemente.

Los alumnos del tercer semestre —que era el salón donde estaban los dos chicos— los miraban de reojo con cierta curiosidad, porque resultaba algo difícil de ignorar la diferencia que poseían ambos; es decir, Kise lucía como todo un súper estrella, su aura lo decía, mas con Kagami era lo contrario, su aura no era nada delicada, sino salvaje.  
Aunque para ser sinceros, la mayoría de estudiantes tenían grandes desigualdades si se comparaban con el rubio.

* * *

Una de las mejores cosas que poseía esa Universidad en Japón, era la enorme cafetería que tenía en toda la facultad; no se necesitaban puestos ambulantes ni otras casetas, porque ahí había tantas cosas por comprar, que eran suficientes.  
Las paredes eran muy altas con un decorado del estilo medieval del país, usando mucho el color blanco, que para los amantes del arte, era lo mejor. Igualmente había muchas mesas acomodadas que estaban hechas del mismo material que el piso —azulejo— para que los estudiantes se sentaran a disfrutar su desayuno ahí.

—Ouh, _Ao-kun_ , ¿puedes pasarme la cátsup? —preguntó una voz fémina, perteneciente a una chica de altura promedio, de cabello castaño claro con un largo hasta los hombros y hermosos ojos celestes. Su tez era blanca y las facciones de su rostro, amables, aunque vanidosas.

Una de las muchachas más codiciadas de la Universidad, pariente de cierto rubio de ojos miel, y que era _novia_ del peliazul.

—Deberías dejar más cerca los condimentos que vas a usar, Azura —contestó Aomine, sin ser realmente grosero, simplemente _realista_ y le pasó lo que ella quería.

—Qué mal novio, no eres nada romántico —bromeó ella, tomándole la mano al contrario y poniéndosela en la mejilla, sintiendo como los dedos morenos de él, la acariciaban ligeramente y con cariño.

Daiki bufó, aunque obviamente no negándose a lo que su chica quería. Normalmente, no era una persona muy cariñosa ni expresiva con sus emociones románticas, pero no era de piedra y _quería_ a Azura. Estaba por arrebatarle un ósculo, cuando de repente, de alguna manera, sus ojos volaron a una de las entradas de la cafetería —maravillosa coincidencia— y fue entonces cuando volvió a ver a aquel pelirrojo que le encantó tanto molestar en la ceremonia de la escuela.

Su novia le estaba diciendo algo, no obstante, no le prestó atención, cuando notó como Kise venía acompañando a Kagami y de alguna manera, eso le provocó cierta incomodidad. Era muy mínima, pero ahí estaba la sensación, sin embargo, esos dos chicos parecieron ajenos a que lo estaban mirando. Quería comprender de alguna forma, ¿por qué sentía esa desazón? ¿Era porque uno de sus amigos estaba con ese chico de cabellera carmesí que no le agradaba? Ya qué era así, ese chico de ojos rubíes no era de su santa devoción y eso que solo lo había visto por primera vez hoy.

Azura notó la distracción de su novio, por lo que volteó el rostro para mirar lo que hacía que el moreno la ignorara, algo molesta por ese hecho, pero no lo reclamó. No todavía.

— ¡Mira! Es Ryota-kun —avisó ella con una sonrisa, ignorando al pelirrojo que venía con su primo— Vaya, viene bien acompañado —susurró con cierta mofa en una sonrisa amable, que era una mala combinación.

Aomine regresó su atención a ella cuando notó la indirecta en su última oración. Sabía lo poco que esos dos se llevaban, así que era mejor no hacer que tuvieran que hablarse o tendría que soportar el drama de ambos luego y por separado, además de los regaños de Momoi, su mejor amiga. De modo que se incorporó con las bandejas de comida y dijo:

—Me aburrí de estar aquí. Vámonos, Azura.

Éste tipo de cosas, era mejor ignorarlas; no le gustaba para nada meterse en los roces que existían entre sus amigos y su novia. Cosa que no eran impedimento para que él estuviera con ella, después de todo, el peliazul siempre hacía lo que el decidía y quería.

* * *

Resultó maravilloso que Taiga no se llevara más de tres días en aceptar ingresar al club de deporte de su Universidad, porque para que negar el hecho de lo apasionante que era eso para él. Era un chico muy atlético, los músculos de su cuerpo lo decían bastante, además de añadirle cierto atractivo que las mujeres del salón ya estaban empezando a notar.  
Para Kise, eso le pareció algo divertido: notar como el pelirrojo parecía avergonzarse cuando recibía halagos con doble intención por una que otra de las compañeras. Por eso, no tardó en percatarse que debajo de toda esa rudeza que irradiaba el ajeno, escondía un lado tímido o como llamarían en su país, " _tsundere_ ". Aunque no tan extremo como otro de sus amigos de cabello verde.

Si bien Kagami se opuso a que el rubio lo guiara hasta donde estaba el área perteneciente al club de deportes, no logró su objetivo. Incluso, en estos tres días que llevaba en la escuela, Ryota no se le había despegado de encima, al menos en el horario de estudio, porque al término de las clases, él tenía otras cosas qué hacer. Sino, quién sabe que sería del chico de ojos rojos. No es que le desagradara, pero a veces él otro tenía el hábito de expresarse verbalmente muchas, muchas veces. Y definitivamente lo prefería antes de tener cerca a aquel idiota peliazul que conoció de vista —literalmente, con esas miradas desafiantes, sin motivo aparente—, mismo al que topó más de una ocasión en los pasillos de la Universidad, que a veces iba acompañado de cierto peliceleste o una pelirrosada u otra chica de cabello castaño.

Kise le explicó, que ellos tres eran sus amigos también, aunque no mencionó tantos detalles como se pensaría de él y solo nombró a Azura una vez, como novia de Aomine. Y por eso es que también averiguó el nombre de ese chico.

Aomine Daiki.

Y lo peor no había sido seguir sintiendo la mirada burlona de ese tonto sobre sí, sino más bien que, cuando estuvo inscrito al fin en el club de deportes, se lo encontró nuevamente y de forma más directa. No sabía porque, pero tenía unas fuertes ganas de golpearlo.  
Bueno, sí sabía, dado que lo estaba jodiendo con la mirada, sin embargo, estos deseos de golpearlo eran _diferentes_.

* * *

La vida podía ser muy injusta, dependía siempre de la persona tener la perspectiva para no solo ver el lado negativo, sino el beneficio que un mal también podía traer, como ese dicho que decían por ahí, "No hay mal, que por bien no venga".  
Mismo que a Kagami Taiga le estaba pareciendo una completa estupidez el día de hoy.

No bastaba con saber que tendría de compañero y hasta senpai a aquel peliazul presumido, no. Sino que en éste día, le dieron la peor noticia.

—Es bueno tener a un nuevo integrante a éste club —animó la entrenadora, que era una mujer bastante joven (tal vez tendría solo un año de haberse graduado), mas tenía un aura imponente sin importar su baja estatura. Su cabello era corto y castaño, de una complexión delgada. Estaba vestida con un pants blanco con rayas rojas en los laterales y una camiseta de ese mismo color, con un silbato colgando de su cuello, como un collar—. Ahora tenemos miembros suficientes para poder poner en práctica la _lucha grecorromana_ * —Riko sonrió—. Y gracias a Kagami-kun, ya es posible trabajar por parejas de un modo que los veteranos podrán enseñarle a los nuevos y yo formaré los dúos —palmeó con gran entusiasmo la espalda del anterior mencionado—. Aomine-kun, encárgate de éste chico.

—Solo espero que dure lo suficiente —Daiki pareció flojo al decir eso, mas luego hizo un gesto de completa malicia y burla—, porque es seguro que haga a éste idiota morder el polvo muy rápido.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Mira tú, pedazo de imbécil…!

Riko propinó dos puñetazos en los abdómenes de ambos chicos, robándoles el aire y calmándolos así.

—Ahomine-kun, te estoy diciendo que le enseñarás, no es una competencia —miró con severidad al peliazul y agregó algo más, con aura amenazante: —Así que tranquilos.

Taiga echaba chispas por los ojos. Esto iba a resultar realmente peor que con el simple hecho de estar en el mismo club que el moreno, por el cielo que sí, dado que sabía muy bien el _tipo_ de deporte que era la lucha grecorromana; roces, sumisión del contrincante de un modo que era difícil de no encontrarle doble sentido. Y no es que él fuera homofóbico, no, no, no.  
Y tampoco que malinterpretara las posiciones en el juego, eso mucho menos, pero de alguna forma, esos puntos que antes le eran indiferentes, ahora le estaba empezando a prestar más atención de la que debería. Seguramente solo era por la persona que tendría como "maestro" en eso. Aunque a dicha persona, parecía divertirle esa idea.

—No voy a ser delicado, así que será mejor dejes de mostrarme tu cara de bueno para nada y acércate ya —ordenó Aomine con una mueca altanera.

—Tú eres el estúpido "Senpai", tú acércate —retó Kagami, alzando un poco el rostro, mirándolo. Él iba a ser la piedra del zapato de aquel moreno, sin duda alguna—. La cara de holgazán es tuya, tal vez esto es demasiado para ti —fue su turno de sonreír burlón.

Era una suerte que una de las colchonetas azules, útiles para practicar todo tipo de lucha y acrobacias, estuviera atrás del pelirrojo, sino este se hubiese caído contra el suelo cuando Daiki se acercó a una velocidad impresionante a él, para poner el primer movimiento de la lucha grecorromana e inmovilizarlo.  
Cualquiera que no conociera éste deporte y los viera desde lejos, sería capaz de malinterpretar la posición en que quedaron ambos, incluso podía resultar demasiado comprometedora para externos. Sobre todo, porque todavía no tenían el uniforme adecuado para practicar el deporte.

Aomine tenía a Kagami en una posición de "retención", es decir, lo tenía boca abajo, jalándole el brazo izquierdo hacía atrás e inmovilizando el derecho contra el colchón. Estaba sobre de él, reteniendo la espalda baja de éste con su pelvis.  
La adrenalina apareció en el cuerpo del pelirrojo al sentir la enorme cercanía que podría resultar casi íntima. No sabía que le sorprendía más; sí la velocidad con que el peliazul lo "noqueó" o que era capaz de sentir algo de admiración por éste, porque era obvio la buena habilidad que tenía en el deporte. Fuera cual fuera, ambos le hicieron molestarse consigo mismo.

— _Soy el mejor_ , así que, no me provoques, bastardo —advirtió Aomine. Sin embargo, el tono que utilizó, le causó al ajeno un estremecimiento _extraño_ , tal vez por la cercanía, porque incluso él, cuando sintió como los ojos del pelirrojo lo miraron con ese fuego intenso de fulminación, sintió lo mismo.

— ¿En serio? Porque si éste fuera un combate, el punto fuese para mí, idiota —parecía que Kagami no podía dirigirse al moreno sin insultarlo, que raro—; no cumpliste con los cinco segundos —chistó, como si fuera obvio.

—No estamos en una competencia, imbécil —Aomine apretó con más brusquedad sus manos contra los brazos impropios y luego se incorporó—. No te la dejaré fácil, Kagami.

A Taiga le valió un comino la mirada de superioridad que el chico de orbes azules le dedicó, se incorporó y lo enfrentó otra vez con sus ojos.

Hielo contra fuego, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Era martes y Riko no podía creer lo fácil que Kagami había logrado adaptarse a la lucha grecorromana, pese a que el estilo de Aomine no era algo que pudiera contrarrestar todavía. Aun así, los resultados eran muy buenos, considerando que el resto de la semana pasada, los dos no dejaban de pelear por cualquier tontería. De todos modos, la entrenadora seguiría citando a sus chicos también los sábados.

Debía admitirlo —al menos mentalmente—, el peliazul era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Tenía conocimiento y sabía comunicárselo no solo con palabras, sino con los ejemplos, por esa razón es que a Kagami no le costó tanto. Aunque de todos modos, en América ya había practicado un poco y conocía la teoría del deporte, o parte de ella por lo menos.

No obstante, la perspectiva que Aomine tenía del pelirrojo también estaba cambiando un poco, porque notaba sus esfuerzos y habilidades, solo que a él le costaba más aceptarlo, pese a que ya las sabía. Por lo menos, su cuerpo parecía expresar mejor lo que su consciente y boca no podían, ya que le permitió a Kagami tener la iniciativa ésta vez.

—Recuerda las técnicas —le mencionó con una solemnidad mezclada con su gesto superior—: Debes estar bien equilibrado, tú centro de gravedad bajo, dosificar perfectamente tu esfuerzo físico y…

—Y tener excelente base para no dejarme atrapar del pie o brazo —completó Kagami, con una sonrisa emocionada, olvidándose momentáneamente de la molestia que de por sí tenía (y se había acostumbrado a tener) al estar al lado del peliazul—. Sí, sí, lo tengo claro.

—Bien —cuando vino a darse cuenta Aomine, terminó devolviéndole esa sonrisa, aunque solo elevó un poco sus comisuras labiales. No había podido ignorarla, porque definitivamente, era la primera vez que veía esa chispa de emoción, esa brillo en las facciones salvajes del pelirrojo y era un detalle muy agradable.

Los dos estaban de pie, sujetándose de la parte superior de los brazos con intensidad. Fue solo en un breve lapso luego de que Daiki exclamó un "¡Ahora!" para iniciar, y Taiga se movió velozmente para tomar ventaja; lo jaló de un brazo para hacerle perder el equilibrio, posteriormente le sujetó de los hombros de entre las medidas defensivas del contrario, hasta que logró acostarlo en la colchoneta para subirse en él, es decir, _montarse_ justo arriba de la pelvis impropia y así hacer chocar los omoplatos del peliazul contra la misma colchoneta sin dejar de hacer mucha presión en sus ataques.  
Aomine estaba intentándose levantar, empujando su cadera hacía arriba y tratando de deshacer el agarre de sus hombros, por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo que acercarse más a él, poniendo mucha más fuerza para evitarlo.

Y el choque chispeante comenzó. No por el buen resultado que estaban teniendo las prácticas, nada de eso, sino porque Taiga y Daiki estaban sonriéndose —con esa emoción que solo el deporte y un buen rival podían traerles— y sus ojos compartían la mirada de una forma feroz, apasionada. Desprendían fuego y mirarlos era tan intenso, como ver con atención a dos _amantes_ fusionándose. Algo que definitivamente no se podía ignorar.  
Irracional quizá, por tratarse de dos chicos que se la pasaban peleándose por cualquier tontería, pero esa era el aura mágica que desprendían por completo, sobre todo porque ellos estaban plenamente ajenos a su alrededor.

Otro sentimiento estaba apareciendo también, uno que no tenía forma para ninguno de los dos y que preferían aferrarse a decir que era la emoción del juego. Tal vez, la admiración mutua en ambos, estaba _evolucionando_.

Tal vez.

Sin embargo, la magia del momento se rompió con la llegada de alguien.

— ¡Ao-kuuun! —la menuda y bonita figura de Azura se hizo presente en el gimnasio. Sonreía de forma galante y animada, como saludando a los estudiantes de ahí, hasta que se topó con la imagen de su novio y aquel pelirrojo.

Para ella, que no conocía muy bien eso de los deportes, lo que la imagen de mirar a Aomine "embistiendo" superficialmente contra los glúteos de Kagami para liberarse, fue completamente _homosexual_ —y muy comprometedora. Y no es como si estuviera en contra de esas cosas, aunque tampoco lo apoyaba, le daba igual.

Pero se trataba de _su_ novio.

— ¡Aomine Daiki! —su voz sonó cortante y hasta demandante, su sonrisa se había transformado en una simple línea incómoda.

La práctica cesó con semejante exclamación y el ambiente olía a reclamo. Azura no supo porque se sintió terriblemente celosa de ese pelirrojo… Incluso ella notó como congeniaron sin hablar, con sus gestos, sus miradas y las supuestas técnicas de juegos.  
Definitivamente había observado algo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo y si antes sentía indiferencia por Taiga, ésta se transformó en recelo.

—Azura, te he dicho que me esperes fuera del gimnasio —dijo Aomine, terminando de incorporarse luego de que el pelirrojo lo hizo primero, de una forma muy brusca, por cierto. Y parecía bastante incómodo por la situación.

 _¿Por qué demonios me siento en medio de un trío amoroso?_ , pensó Kagami, con el ceño fruncido con fuerza y tomando agua con exageración.

—Lo sé, pero mirar como entrena _mi novio_ —Azura aumento su tono específicamente en esas dos palabras, como queriéndolo dejar en claro— me llena de orgullo. ¿Qué tiene de malo, Ao-kun? —se acercó, posicionando sus pequeñas y suaves manos en el pecho ajeno y se puso de puntitas para dejarle un beso en la quijada del moreno.

Una fogosidad nada agradable atacó el cuerpo de Kagami cuando notó —casualmente lo hizo, dado que podía ser despistado muchas veces tratándose de esos temas— la indirecta de aquella muchacha. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a esa castaña? Porque sí, aunque entendió aquello, no comprendía el motivo de haberlo dicho y lo peor, que precisamente le afectaba, cuando nada tenía que ver en lo que sea que hizo enojar a la novia del moreno.  
Decidió ignorarlos y empezó a secarse el sudor con la tolla húmeda que amablemente Riko le pasó.

—No me gusta que entres aquí —repitió Aomine, poniendo un dedo en la boca de la chica y empujó su rostro, separándose un paso hacia atrás. La verdad es que lucía algo molesto, más de lo que él mismo hubiese esperado.

Y es que no le gustaba que su novia viniera a un lugar tan lleno de hombres, porque sabía lo codiciada que era y detestaba que la miraran con algo más que simple admiración por ser bonita. Empero, esta molestia no tenía nada que ver con eso y del mismo modo, Azura lo supo.

Tenía que ver con haberlos interrumpido, a esos dos. A Aomine y Kagami.

— ¡No tiene nada de malo y lo sabes! —Azura no pudo aguantarlo más. No era celosa, o no tanto al menos, pero sí vanidosa y verse desplazada por otro hombre que no parecía ser la mitad de atractivo, era un golpe bajo a su orgullo de mujer bonita. Y sobre todo, porque se percató de "eso".

—No empieces aquí y ahora —le advirtió Aomine, molestándose más y tratando de ser paciente.

—No, tú no empieces —la mirada de ella se dirigió al pelirrojo momentáneamente, pero lo suficiente para que su siguiente comentario fuera entendido a la perfección— ¡Es amigo de Ryota-kun, no sabes si a él también…!

— ¡Cállate ya, Azura, maldita sea! —interrumpió al percatarse a donde iba el asunto. No supo si el chico de orbes rojos escuchó o entendió lo que su novia quiso decir, mas no perdió tiempo y jaló a ella del brazo, tratando de no ser tan brusco para llevarla a una esquina del gimnasio.

El resto de los estudiantes compartieron una mirada de incomodidad ante la pequeña discusión de la pareja y mejor decidieron prestarle atención a lo que Riko les estaba diciendo sobre las prácticas. Kagami hizo lo mismo, solo que miró de reojo a esa tal Azura, pues sí la había escuchado y muy bien, pero prestó atención nada más a lo que estuvo por decir de su _amigo_ rubio.

Ahora entendía lo que Kise quiso decir cuando usó el adjetivo calificativo de "envidiosa" con su prima.

— ¡Deja de tratarme así! ¡Suéltame, Aomine-kun! —la susodicha iba forcejeando y mirando con los ojos enfurecidos y casi cristalizados a su novio.

—Te lo he repetido miles de veces, Azura, no me gustan los dramas y mucho menos públicos. Y sobre todo, me jode que me metas en tus complicaciones con Kise —recalcó, soltándola, dejando a un lado el tono severo—. Además, Kagami no es… _así_ —sintió un extraño nudo en el estómago al decir eso.

Azura entrecerró los ojos.

—Genial. Estás seguro de que tú no lo eres tampoco, ¿verdad? —escupió con sarcasmo, furiosa todavía.

— ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! —Aomine no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, no lo esperaba.

—Qué eres un idiota, ¡eso es lo que pasa! —Azura lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

Antes de terminar de cruzar la puerta del gimnasio, dirigió una última mirada a Kagami y se sobresaltó un poco cuando los ojos de éste hacían lo mismo.  
Ella le miró de modo acusador y desafiante y el pelirrojo simplemente como si Azura no fuera alguien por la que preocuparse. Y eso solo hizo que ésta se fuera aún más endiablada.

* * *

Posterior a aquel incidente, Riko le dejó muy en claro a Aomine que no quería más dramas de telenovela en el gimnasio, refiriéndose a lo que pasó con Azura, porque si volvía a suceder, lo suspendería del club una semana y le negaría participar en la próxima actividad deportiva.

Por fortuna para el peliazul, las cosas con su novia se arreglaron luego de algunos días, o mejor dicho, una semana más tarde, gracias a la intervención de Kuroko y Momoi, sus mejores amigos. Y ellos ignoraron muy bien el hecho de que Azura no les agradaba mucho, mas la felicidad del moreno era más importante que los roces que pudieran tener con esa chica. Por eso lo hicieron, no por otra cosa.

Las prácticas continuaron, por supuesto. Y hoy lunes, pese a que Kagami se sentía muy cansado por un trabajo que tenían que entregar en parejas, estaba moviéndose muy bien; no podía desperdiciar el hecho de haberse ganado otra oportunidad para iniciar la lucha otra vez, pues si Aomine estaba haciendo esto nuevamente, era porque sabía que ya era mejor.  
Existían muchas técnicas que poner en acción, pero la que ahora se acomodaba mejor con el estilo de lucha del pelirrojo, era la llamada "por toque de espalda", misma que hizo hace una semana, cuando conoció de una única manera a la novia del peliazul.

Curiosamente, el ambiente se tornó de la misma manera que ese día. O mejor dicho, todas las sensaciones de adrenalina fueron mucho más poderosas, como una erupción volcánica.  
Notoria, fluida y firme, pero sobre todo, calurosa. Y también de forma literal.

Todo estaba marchando bien, pero las desventajas de la lucha grecorromana eran muy conocidas, porque para los luchadores masculinos, la estimulación que podía generarse por tantos roces comprometedores con las técnicas y la fuerza ejercida, era muy complicada.  
Daiki recordó eso, justo cuando un cosquilleo empezó a atacar su vientre y pasaba a bajar poco a poco a su órgano sexual. Justo a tiempo regresó a la realidad, antes de que de verdad terminara con una jodida erección y, con un humor ahora de los mil demonios, empujó al pelirrojo con brusquedad, apartándolo e incorporándose.

El aludido todavía no terminaba de creerse lo que pasó, estaba confuso por la pronta acción impropia y lo que vino a continuación tampoco lo ayudó a entender.

—Todavía sigues siendo un bueno para nada, Kagami —objetó con amargura, disfrazada de prepotencia.

—Vete al carajo, te tenía completamente _dominado_ —no iba a terminar de comprender cómo es que la actitud del peliazul cambió toscamente, porque sí, creyó notar una pequeña diferencia mientras practicaban, como en aquella ocasión. Pero tal parecía se equivocó y de todos modos, no es como si se fuera a poner a llorar por su mala interpretación.

—No fue difícil mandarte a la mierda hace unos momentos —señaló Aomine, refiriéndose al empujón que le dio y como lo separó así. Suspiró con un gesto aburrido y mal educado—. Hoy no pienso seguir practicando con un idiota debilucho, me largo.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Kagami frunció el ceño. Tuvo unos deseos homicidas por la actitud impropia— ¡Lárgate al infierno, entonces, bastardo! Te haré lamer el piso otra vez, Aomine —advirtió con un aura bastante fuerte, amenazante, porque estaba furioso.

Riko suspiró y negó. Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ver ése tipo de convivencia con esos dos en estas dos semanas y no hizo nada para detener a Aomine —porque podría si quisiera hacerlo— ya que sabía sería peor, pues empezarían a pelear y no parecía que de forma tan infantil como antes o eso le dijo su intuición.

El caso del peliazul era mucho peor. Llevaba practicando la lucha grecorromana algún tiempo y estar en peligro de excitarse no era algo que le hubiese pasado antes. Había tenido esos roces con los otros jugadores e incluso solo pasó a estremecerse por mero reflejo, sin embargo, ésta era la primera vez que su miembro estuvo a punto de responder y no de forma precisamente instintiva, cosa imposible de ignorar, dado que el chico de piel cobriza conocía su cuerpo.  
Y aunque existía una explicación científica para eso —el mayor deseo sexual masculino por la testosterona—, la cual Aomine conocía, le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto y se negaba aceptarlo. Sobre todo, porque le regresó a la cabeza aquella estúpida discusión que tuvo con Azura y las penúltimas palabras que le dijo.

Sacudió la cabeza y gruñó, destapó su botella de agua y bebió con rapidez, sin importarle si podría ahogarse o no. Pero los latidos frenéticos de su corazón no podían detenerse para nada y ahora su mente se concentró en el recuerdo de la piel febril del pelirrojo contra su cuerpo y como su misma anatomía respondía. Dios santo, había sido algo inmenso y peligroso, porque no podía negar que se sintió _bien_.

Necesitaba despejarse y desplazar esa… sensación.

El alivio le embargó un poco cuando vio a su novia esperándolo afuera del gimnasio, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que nuevamente aquella oración dicha por la castaña, cuando pelearon, apareciera con la misma intensidad con que ella se lo dijo.

"— _Estás seguro de que tú no lo eres tampoco, ¿verdad?_ "

Y otra vez sus emociones se dispararon.

* * *

Kise sorbió de su popote, buscando encontrar la más mínima gota restante de su jugo, sonriendo internamente, porque esa acción le hizo recordar a su amigo peliceleste cuando tomaba sus batidos de vainillas.

— ¿Rikocchi te permitirá participar en las Olimpiadas Escolares? ¡Eso es genial, Kagamicchi!

Al mencionado ya no le molestaba que el rubio le hablara con ese mote añadido de respeto o cariño, como fuera. Y sonrió con orgullo, asintiendo.

—Dijo que tengo mucho potencial —sus ojos brillaron de la más pura emoción—. Aunque como entré hasta tercer semestre, no pudo enfocarse mejor en mi desempeño en otros deportes más que en la lucha grecorromana, por eso solo participaré en esa de momento.

—Pero está muy bien. Casi nadie aprende tanto en solo tres semanas —Kise le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, iluminando la estancia de ambos.

—Tiene sus ventajas que en América haya practicado también.

—Y que te la pases más tiempo entrenando que conmigo, Kagamicchi, ¡me tienes abandonado y soy tu amigo! —se quejó con un tono más agudo en su voz, como sucedía cuando dramatizaba algo.

—Kise, sabes que también hemos estado ocupados con ese trabajo y nos vemos para hacerlo —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo salir para hacer tarea y que salir para divertirse —Kise puso su codo en la mesa, flexionando su brazo, acomodando sobre su mano su mejilla y miró con aire entre divertido y serio al pelirrojo, que lo hacía parecer coquetería—. Así que, ¿cuándo me invitarás a salir, Kagamicchi? —bromeó, sabiendo lo tímido que podía resultar el contrario.

— ¡…! —estaba tomando de su refresco, cuando al escuchar y percatarse de la actitud del rubio, Kagami se atragantó con el líquido y empezó a toser. Enfurecido y avergonzado, fulminó a su amigo con la mirada— ¡Jódete, Kise!

Las carcajadas del chico de ojos miel llenaron el lugar y, pese a su enojo, el pelirrojo se unió a sus risas.

Pero no era divertido para Aomine mirar desde el otro extremo de la cafetería, como esos dos chicos convivían de un modo tan sospechoso, o por lo menos, así lo interpretaba él. Y eso estaba empezando a molestarle, por lo que sus ojos azules no podían apartarse más de cinco minutos de aquella maldita mesa.  
Era bueno que Azura hubiese ido por la comida y no estuviera a su lado, sino, seguro otra de sus estúpidas _suposiciones_ empezarían.

Ryota se limpió la comisura de su ojo derecho, mientras dejaba de reír unos minutos después de que Kagami dejara de hacerlo.

—No es gracioso, idiota —gruñó y frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada unos segundos, bebiendo otra vez de su refresco.

— Deberías haber visto tu cara, Kagamicchi —se mofó, sin perder su aura glamurosa. Luego, sus ojos enfocaron justo al otro extremo de la cafetería, encontrándose con los orbes de cierto chico—. Aunque sería más interesante que notaras como Aominecchi no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegó a la cafetería —Kise dijo eso con cierta malicia.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Kagami se tensó por ello y bebió más de su refresco. Sin embargo, no logró contenerse las ganas de voltear y…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aomine y se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, tras intercambiar chispas de reto e insultos mentales.

—Solo está molestando, como siempre.

—A mí no me pareció eso, Kagamicchi, porque antes de que voltearás a mirarlo…

—Se ha vuelto más fastidioso en los entrenamientos, Kise, es obvio que _eso_ está haciendo.

El aludido suspiró y sonrió.

—Bien, bien. Será mejor regresar al salón.

Lastimosamente, Taiga no contó con que el rubio lo obligara a salir por la puerta que estaba cerca de donde el peliazul estaba sentado. Y justo en ese momento, Azura, ya había regresado con la comida y empezó a darle a probar de esta en la boca a su novio, creando ligeramente un área romántica en esa mesa, ya que aunque Daiki no lo pareciera a primera vista, estaba siendo atento y cariñoso con la muchacha, correspondiendo muy bien a ese gesto.  
Los segundos que le estaban llevando a Kagami caminar para dejar esa mesa atrás, le parecieron eternos. Sobre todo, cuando la castaña se inclinó para besar de forma corta y oportuna a su novio.

Definitivamente fue mucho peor, cuando Aomine sujetó de la quijada a Azura para profundizar el ósculo. No obstante, ¿qué tenía de malo? No resultaba razonable el sentimiento que apuñaló al pelirrojo, uno nada agradable, por cierto.

No tenía por qué sentir ese bajón en sus emociones —que no lo demostró como tal— solo por mirar de reojo a Azura y Aomine besarse.

Después de todos, eran novios.

* * *

Ilógico.

Era un muy buen adjetivo para calificar el hecho que se suscitaba ahora.

Hace una semana las riñas verbales entre Aomine y Kagami ascendieron de un modo misterioso para todos los del club e incluso se volvieron más cortantes, evitando mirarse o hablarse mucho tiempo del necesario. Las prácticas ya no mostraban esa chispa del inicio —misma que duró una semana antes de que el moreno hubiese reaccionado muy mal en uno de los entrenamientos por su casi erección— y las cosas no parecían muy interesantes, sino que algo puramente monótono sin la magia motivante. Y Riko creía que se debía a algo más _personal_.

De todos modos, Kagami había sugerido un poco vacilante al principio, que sería mejor para los novatos que participarían, quedarse a practicar en las tardes con sus senpai y Aomine lo secundó. Apoyó esa idea, pese a que luego se mostró burlón por insinuarle que todavía no se creía capaz de competir. Y aunque los demás veteranos del club se ofrecieron a ayudar a los nuevos, el segundo mencionado insistió en que solo fueran las parejas ya formadas, para que los otros se concentraran en los otros deportes que debían practicar, porque lógicamente en las Olimpiadas Escolares habría más que simple lucha grecorromana.

Y a él le convenía así. Sin comprenderlo, pero así lo quería.

Así que a tres semanas del inicio del evento deportivo, ahora mismo, el pelirrojo y el peliazul estaban entrenando concentrados e intensos, sin importar que los otros dúos ya se hubiesen ido a descansar por lo tarde que era. Estaban solos y no hablaban, solo se miraban de vez en cuando, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban, se rozaban y sudaban; acciones causadas por las técnicas de la lucha grecorromana, nada más.

El ambiente se sentía tenso todavía, sin embargo no estaba evitando ahora que siguieran con lo que hacían.

—No debes olvidar la posición de peligro, Kagami —musitó Aomine, de la nada.

—Lo sé —se sorprendió de escuchar el tono del peliazul libre de mofa, o al menos en su mayoría, mas no se desconcentró.

No importó que Daiki le llevara ventaja, se las arregló para volver a dejarlo contra el suelo, solo que semi inclinado en el costado derecho, semi acostado. Taiga se montó a él nuevamente, solo que en la cadera, manteniendo sujeto el torso del moreno con sus brazos y ejerciendo presión con el resto de su cuerpo, para que siguiera manteniéndose en perfil.  
Con los forcejeos que el peliazul estaba dando, fue el turno para el pelirrojo sentir como un cosquilleo, que nada tenía que ver con la adrenalina del deporte, apareció en su zona baja. Por supuesto sabía de qué algo como esto podía suceder, no obstante, ¡no estaba para nada preparado si le sucedía precisamente con Aomine! Quiso incorporarse y salir corriendo, pero no era un cobarde, _concéntrate, mierda, concéntrate en el juego nada más_ , se ordenó a sí mismo.

El peliazul, si bien no se percató del motivo de la lucha interna del ajeno, notó como aflojaba el agarre y giró su rostro para decirle algo… Pero sus palabras murieron cuando se encontró con una hermosa cercanía con el rostro impropio.  
Se miraron impresionados, porque sus narices casi se rozaron y eran capaces de sentir el aliento de cada uno y eso no podía dar paso a nada bueno, no.

A Kagami le embriagó seductoramente el aroma del moreno y a éste se le antojaron los labios ajenos de una manera prohibida, considerando la situación de ambos o al menos la de Aomine. Y de todos modos, algo como eso no podía ser lógico, ¡por qué por la mierda, se odiaban! No había ni un mísero día que no pelearan como para dar paso a otras cosas fuera de lugar.

Era inaceptable.

Ahora, fue Taiga quién se hizo un lado bruscamente, con un deje gruñón para ocultar la vergüenza que le atacó cuando la mirada azul lo estaba contemplando de una manera que no supo descifrar, pero que le causó _mariposas_ en el estómago. Lo odiaba, mucho, joder.

Daiki iba a decirle un comentario mordaz y burlesco, pero Kagami se adelantó a hablar.

—Me voy —anunció, incorporándose sin dejar la brusquedad en sus gestos o tonos. Solo miró de reojo al peliazul que lo contemplaba fijamente, en silencio aún; no se volteó completamente, porque sentía un ligero rubor en sus pómulos, pese a que se podía confundir por el calor del ejercicio—. A diferencia tuya, me interesa dormir lo suficiente para no ser impuntual en la escuela —agregó.

La mano de Daiki agarró con salvajismo la muñeca del pelirrojo y lo jaló para voltearlo, examinándolo mejor, tomando por sorpresa al muchacho, mismo que tensó más su expresión, maldiciendo a su estúpido corazón por no detenerse.

—Haz lo que quieras, Bakagami. Por mi podrías perderte y el mundo seguiría igual —se burló. Contradiciendo sus palabras, la mano de Aomine no soltaba la muñeca ajena.

Pero Taiga no estaba de humor, en lo más mínimo; le estaba jodiendo, hartándose de sentirse así en estos momentos. El hecho de que alguien tan odioso como el peliazul lo tuviera así de acelerado por cuestiones no deportivas, lo irritaba y lo confundía. Y odiaba estar en un terreno así de desconocido, su orgullo no estaba nada feliz.  
Por esa razón, con su mano libre, empujó con tal agresión al moreno, que incluso le asombró y el sonido del golpe hizo eco.

— ¡Es lo que estoy haciendo, Aomine imbécil! —se liberó del agarré y tras fulminarlo con la mirada, se dio la vuelta para irse.

Cuando el moreno se quedó solo en el gimnasio, pateó la colchoneta y después se acostó en ella, mirándose la mano con la que sostuvo al ajeno. _¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?_ Muy molesto, sí, estaba hasta enojado consigo mismo y no sabía por qué.

Incluso sentía como le dolía el pecho, pero eso seguramente se debía al golpe que le había dado Kagami para apartarlo.

Sí, era por eso.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y las Olimpiadas Escolares habían dado comienzo a penas ayer, donde se perdió más tiempo en la ceremonia de inicio que en las competencias deportivas. Razón por la cual fue hasta el día después, que las actividades de la lucha grecorromana empezarían.

Inició excelente con los competidores, tanto con los veteranos y dos de los nuevos integrantes del club que participarían también. Por supuesto, no todos los estudiantes veteranos estarían en la lucha grecorromana; estaban divididos en otros grupos más para también participar en basquetbol, volibol, natación y soccer.  
Avanzaron bien, con Aomine sobre todo, aunque el resto de sus otros dos compañeros igualmente se lucieron. En total, eran tres equipos de ellos en éste deporte representando así a la escuela, pero no todos participaban, sino que estaban por si alguno de los principales tenía otro inconveniente que evitaría se presentara o salía herido.  
Hecho que no sucedió justo en la final, gracias a que uno de los contrincantes era demasiado _violento_ en sus ataques y se las ingeniaba para cometer una que otra falta mientras hacía las técnicas, debían reconocer que era muy hábil en esas cosas. Así que por eso, el segundo mejor veterano en ese deporte, se lastimó el tobillo de un modo que resultó para los jueces su propia culpa.

Aomine iba a sustituirlo, pero Riko se lo negó, porque en las semifinales solo él participó y ahora su cuerpo no estaba completamente preparado, ya que sus rivales en esa etapa de la competencia fueron muy peligrosos y agresivos. No es que el peliazul fuera débil, mas no era de piedra y también si excedía su potencial, su cuerpo se lo cobraría en cualquier momento.

—No te arriesgaré así, Ahomine-kun —reprendió Riko al momento en que el susodicho empezó a protestar con su rebeldía, ya que insistía estaba bien. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al resto de los jugadores con atención, deteniéndose en cierto chico de tez bronceada.

—-Tu de verdad quieres perder la maldita competencia, entrenadora —resopló Aomine al notar como la mirada ajena se detenía en ese idiota de cejas partidas.

—Tengo mejores técnicas que tú, estúpido fanfarrón —Kagami se incorporó y lo miró con el rostro alzado un poco, serio. Muy serio.

Su relación como "maestro y alumno" —en el aprendizaje de la lucha grecorromana nada más, pues tampoco se llevaban tantos años— no era la mejor todavía desde aquel otro incidente casi comprometedor. Siguieron practicando, lógicamente, pero la tensión se sentía incluso por ellos y ya no lo hacían solos; cuando los otros se iban, también lo hacían ambos. No tenían necesidad de ningún tiempo a solas, para nada. Sobre todo, porque la novia del peliazul empezó a ir por él al gimnasio cada día desde que iniciaron con las horas extra de entrenamiento y Taiga no tenía por qué quedarse a ver lo románticos que podrían ponerse, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese sentimiento devastador lo atacara de nuevo, aquel del cual seguía negándose.

Daiki no podía importarle de _esa_ manera. No él. No así.

—Si haces que perdamos, maldición, Kagami… —siseó Aomine, amenazante y le sujetó del uniforme con fuerza.

—No me das miedo, bastardo de mierda —advirtió Kagami, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con agresión. Le dio un manotazo con mucha fuerza, liberándose del agarre ajeno.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —Riko les dio dos puñetazos el espalda a ambos, no tan violentos, pero si lo suficientemente fuertes como para calmar a semejantes muchachos— Demuestren la unión del equipo, idiotas. Así que ve, Kagami-kun.

Les quedaban solo unos minutos más para la sustitución o terminarían perdiendo, por lo que el pelirrojo llegó a tiempo en medio de la cancha. Su uniforme era rojo, como el color de su cabello y orbes; era una butarga, similar a un leotardo, pero las mangas de las piernas le llegaban arriba de las corneas y tenía rodilleras. Calzaba tenis negros y protecciones en sus codos igual.  
Para que negar que el material de ese uniforme detallaba muy bien el cuerpo masculino de Kagami, no dejando mucho a la imaginación, porque se le pegaba de manera seductora al cuerpo atlético que se cargaba. Por ello, la porra de la Universidad, no tardó en lanzar silbidos al aire.

—Muy codiciado, heh —el rival se lamió el pulgar. Era un chico de cabello negro con rastas, sus ojos avellana lucían tremendamente peligrosos y superiores, se notaba lo problemático que era. Incluso, el pelirrojo miró anteriormente como le faltaba el respeto a varios de sus compañeros y hasta les golpeó de un modo nada amigable.

—Yo debí ser quién se enfrentara a ese bastardo de Haizaki, entrenadora —alegó Aomine, mirando fijamente a ambos competidores.

Riko suspiró.

—No empieces, Aomine-kun, sabes que Kagami-kun está bien preparado… —su amonestación se detuvo cuando miró la expresión del primer mencionado y sonrió ligeramente— Él va a estar bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Lo que le pase me da igual, me importa ganar nada más —refunfuñó Aomine, con ese aire de " _soy el mejor como para preocuparme por alguien que no sea yo mismo_ " en sus gestos.

La entrenadora puso los ojos en blanco y negó, sin decir nada más. El moreno podría negar y disfrazarlo cuanto quisiera, porque su mirada tenía cierto brillo que contradecía sus palabras y su arrogancia. Sin embargo, por ahora era mejor no tocar ese tema.

La mala fama de Haizaki Shogo era muy conocida, asimismo su habilidad en los deportes, por eso Kagami sabía que debía irse con cuidado, aunque tampoco tenía miedo.  
Estaba emocionado por enfrentarse a alguien fuerte, pero seguramente fuese mejor para él sino notara la malicia y deshonestidad en su rival.

Y el juego comenzó.

* * *

Frustración, impotencia, impaciencia, nervios.

Esos eran los sentimientos que atacaban a Aomine Daiki, mientras contemplaba la competencia entre el pelirrojo y el pelinegro. Los ocultaba muy bien en una máscara crítica y despreocupada. Pero era lo que sentía por todos sus poros, porque definitivamente no le gustaba para nada ver como los glúteos de Kagami se apresaban más de una vez contra la pelvis de aquel maldito cabrón y eso que el primer y segundo período realmente no eran muy largos, solo simples dos minutos. Su sangre hervía al mirar esas técnicas, mismas que antes no les daba mucha importancia y menos cuando entrenaba con el pelirrojo, mas ahora se daba cuenta de lo muy _inadecuadas_ que podían resultar.

Kagami había sido derribado más veces de las que él mismo atacó a Haizaki en tan solo el primer tiempo de la competencia, algo que ya era muy peligroso. Sin embargo, todavía no tenía la jugada perdida.

—… —Aomine no decía nada, pero para la entrenadora no era difícil notar un poco sus sentimientos.

—Kagami-kun lo hará bien —masculló Riko, mirando con detenimiento a ambos—. No está perdido, tiene la mejor técnica dominada.

—Haizaki no es idiota, sabe cuidarse de ella, ese es el puto problema —chistó Aomine, cruzándose de brazos—. Yo hubiese sido un mejor competidor, soy el me…

—Tú hubieras perdido en éste tiempo —Riko le miró con severidad—. Eres veterano, has participado en muchos combates y Haizaki-kun también, pero no te ha tocado contra él, pero conoce tus movimientos. Y dudo mucho que tú te hayas molestado en siquiera mirarlo gracias a tu síndrome de superioridad.

El moreno gruñó bajo, mas no respondió con otra cosa a ello.

—Ese chico tiene más trucos de los que parece.

No era nada bueno que en el tercer período, es decir, la final, las cosas empeoraran.  
Kagami tenía muchos puntos a favor, pero no era suficiente. Fue golpeado en el abdomen de forma "accidental" por Haizaki y los jueces no lo notaron y aunque estaba bastante furioso, tratando de contener las ganas de devolver el golpe, se mantuvo concentrado en el juego.  
Le pareció algo raro que Aomine no lo insultara o lo molestara como siempre lo hacía cuando anteriormente llegó a tomar un descanso. De hecho, éste se había ido al baño y no volvió hasta después de que empezó el segundo tiempo y para el otro intervalo, el peliazul estuvo muy concentrado en Azura, cuando ella trajo algunas bebidas para el equipo. Y de todos modos, los descansos solo eran de treinta segundos, no había mucho tiempo para discusiones o ese tipo de enfrentamientos.

Riko se incorporó con cierta preocupación cuando Taiga fue acomodado por el árbitro en posición de "cuatro puntos" —hincado y semi erguido— y Shogo se acomodó detrás, porque eso indicaba que en verdad, el pelirrojo iba perdiendo. Y Aomine frunció los labios por eso, desgraciadamente para él no era porque estaban cerca de perder, sino porque la mirada del pelinegro se tornó lujuriosa por la posición que podría nombrarse como "en cuatro" cuando se tenía sexo.

Tenía tantos deseos de matar a ese cabrón.

Ya no le importaba se perdían o ganaban, joder, Daiki solo quería que Taiga dejara esa maldita cercanía en ese juego. No estaba tolerando para nada ver como su cuerpo chocaba con el de ese idiota pelinegro. ¡No lo toleraba, joder! Sus manos en puños lo dejaban muy en claro y su enojo empezaba a notarse en su mirada, más de lo que hubiera querido.  
 _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_ , pensó, sintiendo la tensión en sus hombros y un vacío en su abdomen de solo mirar la posición en que estaban. Quería meterse en medio y mandar a volar a Haizaki.

¿Por qué coño se sentía tan terriblemente mal y furioso? ¡Solo era un jodido juego y no había razón para sentir ese fuego destructor en su sistema! _Kagami idiota, ¡¿qué me estás haciendo?!_ Solo porque estaba en público es que no se agarró la cabeza para tratar de calmar su frustración, pero su garganta no podía seguir conteniéndose por mucho tiempo.  
Hubiese sido mejor que él participara, sin embargo, esa farsa no era la verdadera razón, por más que intentara meterse en la cabeza que era por ese motivo su tremenda incomodidad. Pero no podía, no era esa la verdadera respuesta que buscaba.

No era por eso. Aomine no solo estaba molesto por esa cercanía en ambos competidores, sino que deseaba ser él, quien estuviera en el lugar de Haizaki. Simple, mas una oración poderosa y complicada, al menos para él. Porque cuando se dio cuenta de eso, fue como si un rayo cayera penetrando su cerebro y todo lo que tenía hasta ahora, se quebrara, revelando la verdad.

Lo quería, así era como se sentía respecto a Kagami Taiga, eso era lo único cierto.

Era demasiado tarde para continuar engañándose así.

 _Esto no puede ser cierto_..., Aomine se mordió la lengua, para mantener su barrera de siempre. Enterarse de algo como esto, en medio de la jodida competencia… No era el mejor de sus momentos, pese a que sentía sus latidos con furia contra su pecho por conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. _Por la mierda, ¡por la vil mierda, maldición!_  
Su mente ahora mismo era un completo caos, una explosión masoquista, porque si bien afloraron sentimientos hermosos, le provocaban irritación y una desesperación tremenda. Y sí, el desgarbado y genial Aomine Daiki, no supo que hacer.

No obstante, le embargó una resolución que no esperó, cuando, faltando un minuto del tercer período —increíble que todo lo que atacó su mente hubiese sucedido tan rápido—, Haizaki estaba por derribar al pelirrojo.

Entonces, se incorporó y exclamó:

— ¡Maldición, contigo, Kagami, gana de una vez! —su voz llenó completamente la estancia.

Nadie, nadie, ni siquiera Azura ni los amigos de Daiki, ni Riko ni los chicos del club de deporte, ni Taiga, se esperaban que algo como eso saliera de la boca del moreno. Ni aunque pasaran cincuenta años. Debía ser una buena señal entonces.  
Todos se quedaron mudos, mirando fijamente al peliazul, en busca de algo que indicara que no era él o algo que explicara el motivo del porque dijo eso. Muchos creyeron fue por simple egoísmo, para ganar, conociendo la naturaleza egocéntrica de Aomine; la mayoría optó por eso.  
Sin embargo, hubo un grupo de personas que conocían al chico de orbes azules y supieron que no era por mero egoísmo ni conveniencia el que soltara esas palabras.  
Azura, Kuroko, Momoi, Riko y Kise lo sabían. Aunque lastimosamente, los cinco no sintieron el mismo sentimiento de alegría por eso, o por lo menos, uno de ellos no.

El pelirrojo a penas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al escuchar esas palabras. Se quedó unos segundos en shock, _Aomine_ …, pero sus belfos se alzaron en una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, una que era dirigida solo para el dueño de esas palabras.  
Los orbes de ambos se encontraron, se miraron, se _observaron_ , se _entendieron_ , se _sintieron_ con inmensidad. Hubo una _conexión_ inimaginable y todopoderosa en ambos, como la existencia del mismo universo.

—Idiota —susurró Kagami, con un revoloteó en su estómago que subió a su pecho, como si esas mariposas de sentimientos quisieran salir.

—Que romántico —se burló Haizaki, mientras seguía intentando derribar con su fuerza al pelirrojo—. Sería una lástima que yo probara primero tu culo —acto seguido, con verdadera intención, hizo chocar su rodilla en la columna ajena, con fuerza, pero discreción, tomando más ventaja.

El aliento se fue de los pulmones de todo el equipo de Aomine, incluso de él mismo, cuando se percataron de aquella trampa. No obstante, Kagami no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

—Ni en un millón de años dejaría ganar a un maldito como tú —sus orbes llamearon como el más puro y poderoso fuego. La fuerza atacó los miembros de Taiga, volteó su torso y jaló de los pies al impropio, tan rápido, que quienes parpadearon, se perdieron de ese magnífico movimiento.

Y pasó. La mejor técnica del pelirrojo salió a relucir.

Rápidamente, se acomodó encima de Haizaki, justo a la altura de la pelivis, semi sentándose ahí, le sujetó de los hombros e hizo chocar los omoplatos contrarios contra el cuadro acolchonado donde estaban. La fuerza que ejercía era impresionante, del mismo modo que su concentración.

Haizaki echaba chispas de furia por los ojos ante su descuido. Sinceramente, se había confiado de la novatez del pelirrojo y ahora que quería deshacer la técnica, le era imposible moverse.  
Pero, pese a la derrota que fue marcada por los jueces en un silbatazo, sonrió con maldad y se relamió los labios, porque antes de que Kagami se hiciera a un lado, embistió superficialmente contra él con toda la obscenidad posible y le dejó sentir su casi erección.

—Voy a matar a ese bastardo… —siseó Aomine, de repente, en voz tan baja, que solo él se escuchó. Era bueno controlando sus emociones, pero tenía un límite y más tratándose del chico de tez bronceada.

La mano de Riko le impidió el paso y le miró, negando.

Kagami sintió la indignación golpear su sistema con esa acción. Iba a golpearlo hasta hacerlo desangrar; estaba tan cerca de hacerlo… sus manos temblaron, no obstante, si lo hacía, podía poner en riesgo su victoria. No supo cómo logró contener sus deseos asesinos, siendo que era una persona bastante impulsiva, pero lo hizo.

—Qué triste ha de ser no tener una firmeza completa —le dijo, incorporándose con una expresión tan salvaje, como si fuera un tigre listo para matar.

Y el orgullo de Haizaki fue golpeado.

— ¡Tú, maldito marica! —era mucho más violento y ese simple comentario fue suficiente para hacerlo cabrear e iba a propinarle un golpe al más alto.

Mas el árbitro lo detuvo.

— ¡La victoria es para Kagami Taiga, de la Universidad Seirin! —exclamó, alzando el brazo del mencionado.

Gritos de euforia, suspiros puramente aliviados y sonrisas de orgullo llenaron al público.

Pero lo que superó incluso a todo eso, fue la nueva mirada que Aomine y Kagami volvieron a dedicarse.

* * *

Los sentimientos de ambos chicos ya no eran tan confusos como hace dos semanas en las Olimpiadas Escolares. O mejor dicho, ya estaban claros, pero eso no significaba que fueran a expresarlo; su orgullo lo impedía y además… nunca se dio el momento exacto para que ambos pudieran observar en el otro lo mismo que sentían. Es decir, Kagami solo veía a Aomine como el novio de Azura y Daiki a Taiga como si él lo odiara.  
Los dos no eran correspondidos, según sus perspectivas y falta de comunicación.

Su relación ya no era tan tensa y ahora que las competencias terminaron, ya no había necesidad de seguir practicando la lucha grecorromana, de hecho, Riko les asignó nuevos deportes para realizar, por el evento de basquetbol que se suscitaría en verano.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que Aomine y Kagami sí continuaron practicando la lucha grecorromana. ¿El motivo? El primero le había dicho al pelirrojo que necesitaba practicar más, porque en la competencia anterior casi perdía y, contra todo pronóstico… Taiga había aceptado.  
Tal vez era una forma inconsciente de sublimar sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos.  
Después de todo, éste era el deporte que tenía otro logro delicioso y no muy secreto tampoco, pero que la mayoría preferían ignorar y pocos decidían disfrutarlo, justo como Daiki lo estaba haciendo ahora con la llegada del pelirrojo.

Ya no había marcha atrás. En cada técnica disfrutaba mucho la cercanía de sus cuerpos; como el trasero de Kagami encajaba contra su pelvis y aunque corrió muchos peligros donde pudo sufrir una erección, no dejaría de hacerlo. Hasta se desenvolvían mejor en la lucha de la misma manera que lo hacía una pareja al volverse expertos en el sexo.  
En más de una ocasión sus rostros quedaron cerca y sus alientos se mezclaron, permitiéndole a Taiga disfrutar de la fresca e inmensidad de la respiración impropia, llenándole de calidez el pecho. Ambos trataban de contenerse lo más que podían cuando eso pasaba, sin embargo, querían arrebatarse los labios con un fiero beso.

Un fuego diferente los absorbía, uno que no tenía nada que ver con el juego y definitivamente, uno que disfrutaban más y que lastimosamente, no podían dar rienda suelta.

Uno que también se vio en peligro.

Cierto día, Kise llegó al club de baloncesto con su luminosidad incluida, buscando a cierto chico de orbes rubíes.

— ¡Kagamicchi!

El aludido parpadeó con asombró al verle llegar ahí y miró a Riko en busca de permiso, pues no deseaba ganarse alguna reprimenda. Esta se lo concedió, aunque mientras iba trotando hasta encontrarse con el rubio, no se percató de como los ojos zafiro de Aomine no le quitaron la mirada de encima en ningún momento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kise? Es raro verte por aquí.

—Ah, pues verás… —Ryota iba a explicarse, cuando al percibir la mirada de cierto moreno sobre ellos, o mejor dicho, sobre su amigo pelirrojo, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con fingida inocencia al decir: —¡Hola, Aominecchi! —y sacudió su mano en dirección a su otro amigo.

 _Estúpido rubio_ , gruñó el peliazul, mirándolo de mala manera y posteriormente desvió la vista para seguir practicando.

A Kagami no le pareció nada sospechoso que el chico de ojos miel saludara a Daiki, después de todo, eran amigos igualmente, así que siguió como si nada y su reacción hizo sonreír más a Kise, mismo que se aclaró la garganta para continuar:

—Bueno, venía a avisarte que conseguí que el profesor Hyuuga nos concediera las bibliografías para el próximo trabajo.

— ¿No se supone que no lo haría por el mal comportamiento del grupo? —inquirió Kagami.

—A ellos no se los dará, pero a nosotros sí, porque conoce nuestro esfuerzo —Kise sonrió con orgullo.

— ¡Genial! —Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Solo era eso. Hoy nos veremos a las seis en tu departamento, ¿verdad, Kagamicchi?

—Sí, sí, a esa hora. Y Kise, no te olvides de llevar ingredientes para la cena —recordó.

—Claro. ¡Nos vemos, Kagamicchi! —esos ojos de oro se volvieron a encontrar con los zafiro de su amigo, por lo que agregó: —¡Adiós, Aominecchi!

Y Ryota se dio la vuelta para irse, riendo para sus adentros. Esperaba que sus dos amigos avanzaran más, pese a que tenía cierta preocupación por su prima Azura, no porque realmente ella le importara, más bien era que no deseaba se metiera.

—Pensé que la entrenadora dejó en claro que no quería visitas —masculló Aomine con un tono muy acusador, justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba regresando.

—Me refería a visitas de sus parejas… —iba a aclarar Riko, más fue interrumpida.

—Cállate, Ahomine, que tu novia ha estado espiándote todas estas dos semanas y nadie te ha dicho nada —gesticuló Kagami con más molestia de la que deseara.

Eso debió alertar al moreno, pero la llama de los celos le impidió concentrarse en otra cosa más. Porque sí, estaba celoso, muy celoso de la relación tan fluida y cercana que existía entre Kise y el pelirrojo que tanto le gustaba.

—No desvíes el tema, idiota. Sabes bien que aquí no puede entrar nadie más que nosotros —convenientemente, tenía un balón de basquetbol en las manos y se lo tiró a la cara.

Kagami lo atrapó con habilidad y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No hay una regla que prohíba eso, Ahomine de mierda. Además yo puedo ver a Kise cuando quiera.

De acuerdo, si antes el muchacho de cabellos azules se sentía celoso, las palabras del otro chico terminaron por colmar su vaso de sentimientos.

—Ahora resulta que un debilucho como tú tiene carácter —blasfemó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y su gesto de altanería se hizo más notorio, se reafirmó cuando su ceño se arrugó un poco.

— ¡Vete al diablo! Tú eres el único débil aquí, Ahomine, ¡y lo sabes bien! —se defendió Kagami.

La hora de práctica que el club de deporte siempre tenía había finalizado, sin embargo, como los dos chicos estaban más concentrados peleándose, no notaron ese detalle y Riko no los interrumpió. Había aprendido a no darle demasiada importancia a esas peleas infantiles, porque lo que sucedía ahora, eso era. A menos que subiera de tono, ahí sí tendría que intervenir.  
Ella tenía que ir a la oficina del director un momento, por lo que dejó solo a un par de estudiantes en el gimnasio, por cualquier cosa; no creía de todos modos la discusión entre Taiga y Daiki de verdad empeorara.

—Lo dice el idiota que estaba por perder en el combate pasado —Aomine sonrió con galantería, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero también con una mirada que decía "si no hubiese sido por mí…"

Kagami parpadeó, dado que esa oración lo tomó con la guardia baja. Mas al percibir esa jodida arrogancia del contrario, gruñó y lo miró con fastidio.

— ¡Pero gané de todas maneras, maldito! No fui yo quien apenas y podía hacer técnicas después del combate —se defendió con un gesto de suficiencia, porque era cierto.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Bakagami —Aomine hizo un gesto de advertencia—. Ah, se me olvidaba que solo eso sabes decir.

— ¡Jódete! Seguramente todavía sigues debilitado por la paliza que te metieron en las Olimpiadas de la escuela —supuso Kagami con seguridad. Pero si se detenía a pensarlo mejor, no era muy cierto, después de todo, había seguido entrenando con el moreno.

Daiki no le respondió en palabras, no cuando su egocentrismo estaba en juego.  
El movimiento que sucedió a continuación fue tan veloz, que ni porque Taiga fuera mucho mejor que antes, logró prepararse para contrarrestarlo.  
Aunque desgraciadamente, la técnica usada por el peliazul fue una llave de lucha libre y tumbó al contrario, alertando a sus compañeros del club.

— ¡No se metan! —amenazó, dirigiéndoles una mirada fría, que los dejó sin poder acercarse y luego se inclinó hacía el pelirrojo para decirle con cierto sarcasmo: —Sí, mira lo incapaz que soy de hacerte mierda, idiota.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —rugió Kagami, sintiendo en su sangre el verdadero enojo. Sentía impotencia, porque estaba luchando con todas las fuerzas que podía para liberarse del agarre ajeno y no podía.

—Sabes que soy el mejor, Kagami Taiga, y eso no lo cambiarás jamás —el tono que usó al hablar fue tan serio y repleto de ese ego que solo Daiki poseía.

— ¡Fanfarrón bastardo! ¡Yo te haré lamer el suelo más pronto de lo que te imaginas! —se movió con brusquedad, soltando codazos contra el cuerpo ajeno; no iba a seguir las reglas de la lucha libre, simplemente quería darle una paliza al peliazul.

—Esto se va a salir de control si no los detenemos —masculló uno de los compañeros que estaba ahí en el gimnasio.

—Creo que será mejor que vayan por la entrenadora, yo intentaré detenerlos —Kuroko apareció atrás de los dos estudiantes que discutían como detener a sus amigos.

Los aludidos se sobresaltaron por esa _aparición_ tan repentina y lo miraron con miedo.

—He estado aquí desde que Riko-san se fue —aclaró, con su habitual inexpresión.

—Pues… creo que sí, será mejor ir por la entrenadora ahora —asintió el segundo estudiante.

Ambos compartieron una mirada y asintieron.

—Volveremos rápido —dijeron al unísono.

—Vi a Riko-san en la biblioteca —una de las ventajas que Kuroko tenía, era que gracias a su rostro tan neutro, podía mentir fácilmente.

—Pero dijo que iría con el director y la biblioteca está hasta el otro extremo…

—Será mejor que vayan rápido, antes de que Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun peleen de verdad y acaben con todo. Riko-san se irá con ustedes igual —recordó.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los jóvenes, sabiendo el carácter de su entrenadora y no perdieron más tiempo, salieron corriendo del gimnasio, dejando encargada la situación —de momento— a Tetsuya, pues era sabido que él podía calmar igual a Daiki.  
Pero lo que sucedió a continuación, nadie se lo hubiese esperado.

El peliceleste quedó mirando a ambos chicos y sonrió discretamente, de forma cómplice.

Y salió del gimnasio, cerrando las puertas.

 **...**

 **En el aquí y ahora.**

 **...**

Para ese entonces, Kagami no había podido liberarse. Y fue mucho peor, porque cuando el peliazul bajó la guardia, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para darle su defensiva respuesta, pues volvió a ser tirado al suelo; Aomine embrocó al pelirrojo, ahora sí, ejerciendo una técnica de lucha grecorromana, justo la que usó contra él ese primer día que quedaron _destinados_ a practicar juntos. El peliazul tenía sujeto el brazo izquierdo de Taiga, jalándolo hacía atrás y el otro lo tenía presionado contra el suelo, estando encima de él, aprisionando los glúteos impropios con su pelvis.

Era una posición completamente intencional.

Ciertamente, desde que Kagami vio por primera vez el moreno de orbes zafiro, deseó profundamente patearle la cara, sin importar que fuera su _Senpai_ al haber decidido entrar a ése club de deporte ni porque fuera mayor en años. Se suponía que le debía respeto, mas la verdad, éste no se lo había ganado y no estaba dispuesto hacerlo. Como le irritaba lo arrogante que podía ser. No obstante, algo atacó su sistema, al sentir la erección de Aomine pegada contra su trasero, gracias a la posición en que estaban —una muy difícil de ocultar esas situaciones— y los sentimientos que afloraron en su estómago y que subieron hasta su pecho, le indicaron que su deseo era otro.

 _Joder_. Porque no importaba que tan idiota egocéntrico fuera Daiki, le gustaba y lo había sabido desde aquella vez, cuando él le animó en el combate de las Olimpiadas Escolares. Jamás llegaría a saber por completo el motivo de que ese chico tan irritante, hubiese llegado a perforar su pecho de una maravillosa manera. De una que resultaba única y difícil de ignorar.  
Sus sentimientos no podían seguir atascados en su corazón más tiempo, su cuerpo lo sabía y estaba reaccionando al nuevo ambiente que se generó.

Un suave rubor adornó los pómulos del pelirrojo y quién sabe de dónde sacó fuerza, porque se empujó contra la anatomía impropia, levantándose un poco. Un jadeo ahogado se escuchó de la garganta del peliazul, pues los glúteos impropios rozaron todavía más su miembro erecto, haciéndole perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. No era una persona precisamente impulsiva, pese a su aspecto, osaba de controlarse bien, pero ahora… no estaba pensando claramente en las posibles graves consecuencias que esta situación podría traerle, no le importó y su cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar con el calor corporal ajeno.

Nadie dijo nada. Las palabras sobraban en un momento como éste, pero era obvio para ambos, que su sentimiento, su deseo… era muto. O por lo menos, lo que querían en éste preciso momento. No pensaron, sería esperar demasiado y no hacer nada.  
Por esa razón, Aomine dejó que Kagami se girara, haciendo así que sus miradas se encontraran, pero no lo dejó moverse más, simplemente cambió la técnica… o mejor dicho, la posición.  
Con un pelirrojo ahora recostado contra el suelo, las piernas abiertas y el moreno encima de él haciéndole sentir esa erección rozando su trasero. Un gemido escapó de la boca de los dos, mas no hubo el más mínimo deseo de separarse, aun cuando sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Sencillamente, ahora su cuerpo y mente no les pertenecía de forma individual, más bien, estaban centrados en el uno con el otro.

Taiga sujetó con extremada fuerza los hombros morenos, mientras fruncía el ceño, sintiendo su corazón desbocado, como si fuera una bomba en su pecho; incontrolable. Y Daiki estaba tan concentrado en observarlo, por todos los cielos, y no podía con esos ojos rubíes, con el fuego que crecía y que era causado por el impropio; su sangre hervía y su adrenalina estaba al máximo. Se arriesgó, porque se inclinó contra el pelirrojo, rozando su nariz con la ajena, tanteando el terreno, pero también deleitándose con el olor tan exquisito que la piel de Kagami desprendía.

 _Tan intenso, tan poderoso_ …, pensó Aomine. Era el mejor de los perfumes que jamás hubiese sentido su sentido del olfato, sin lugar a dudas.

Mientras, el chico de ojos rojos se estaba desesperando de que el peliazul se tomara tanto tiempo, es decir, le agradaba notar como lo estaba tratando, pero joder, quería _más_. Simples cariños no calmaban la erupción volcánica que era su pecho ahora.  
Así que, con un gruñido, jaló toscamente al otro, plantándole un profundo y hambriento beso.  
Y aunque Aomine fue tomado por sorpresa por tal agresión, correspondió en seguida; su primer beso no fue tierno, en lo más mínimo, ya que era el resultado de una tremenda pasión contenida, de sentimientos reprimidos, que fueron liberados como el agua de una presa al romperse.

Las manos morenas exploraron y jugaron los glúteos de Kagami, sintiendo como este igualmente estaba tan erecto como él. Sus labios no se separaron en ningún momento y gracias a que ambos vestían shorts deportivos y una playera, su tacto era más libre.  
Un sonido similar a cuando se muerde una manzana jugosa, salió de la boca de ellos, cuando sus lenguas aumentaron el ritmo con que bailaban, con que se conocían y saboreaban.  
Taiga exploró la espalda contraria y metió sus manos en el short del moreno, bajándole hasta la ropa interior, simplemente para rasguñarle los glúteos, apegándolo más, para que sus erecciones continuaran rozándose encima de la ropa.

Pero no era suficiente.

Tuvieron que separarse por la misma falta de oxígeno y se miraron y encendieron la Universidad entera con ese _fuego_ inmenso como el firmamento.

El pelirrojo iba a hablar, sin embargo, Aomine le puso su índice en los labios, negando ligeramente y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez, de forma _tierna_ , aunque con un sabor demandante.  
A los dos se les derritió el corazón. Parecía como si su cerebro estuviera segregando todas las hormonas de su anatomía habidas y por haber; un total descontrol.

Daiki le bajó el short de un jalón, junto con la ropa interior, sintiendo como Taiga hacía lo mismo con él. Así, juntaron sus erecciones, frotándose con una fuerza que rayaba la violencia.  
La mano del chico de tez bronceada atrapó los dos penes para masturbarlos, a la vez que mordía con fiereza los labios morenos y gruñó cuando la mano de éste se unió a la estimulación.  
Fue un choque tremendo y la excitación los abrasó como el fuego a la madera.

Con la otra mano que sí tenía libre Kagami y desprendiéndose momentáneamente del beso, sujetó la quijada del peliazul para ladearle el rostro y empezó a besarle el cuello. Sintió como él sonreía complacido, por lo que le mordió más de una vez en esa zona.  
Hasta que Aomine tomó el control de nueva cuenta y le sujetó el rostro para lamerle el labio inferior y besó cortamente ahí mismo. Entonces, atacó la clavícula impropia, dejando un camino de besos y lametones, así como mordidas más feroces de las que él mismo pensó.

La masturbación no se detuvo en ningún momento —esa suerte de energía que poseen los deportistas—, ni los ósculos. Estaban olvidados incluso de que seguían en el gimnasio, aunque tenían suerte de que Kuroko les hubiese echado la mano para darles un _buen_ tiempo a solas.  
El éxito de eso lo demostraban los miembros de cada uno, cubiertos de pre seminal y colorados, estando por llegar al clímax, porque a ambos les recorría un estremecimiento consecutivo, como si fuera la pura electricidad doméstica, solo que la quemazón que sentían era completamente placentera.

El orgasmo los atacó. Feroz, perfecto, satisfactorio. El mejor, así de claro estuvo para ambos, mientras que sus bocas emitían jadeos y gemidos; Kagami le mordió la mandíbula al moreno y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como los brazos impropios lo envolvían de la misma manera.  
Ahora mismo, no pensaban en que estaban cubiertos de semen, simplemente dejaban que la agitación pasara antes de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo estaban concentrados en estar juntos, sintiéndose. Piel contra piel, respiración con respiración, latido con latido.

No obstante, el momento y las posibles buenas reacciones se perdieron, cuando a los lejos, escucharon como los demás regresaban y en compañía de la entrenadora —sus gritos se escucharon desde el pasillo— y ésta no era una bonita forma de ser atrapados, porque los demás creían que seguían "peleando". Por lo que su resolución fue rápida.  
Al menos, para Taiga, que empujó sin tacto al peliazul y evitando su mirada.

—Hey, Kagami… —intentó decir Aomine, cuando ese gesto y esa mirada del chico lo alertó. Debía dejar las cosas claras.

Pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró y se metió corriendo a los baños del gimnasio una vez se subió el short. Y Daiki lo siguió, por supuesto, pues no se quedaría así a la vista de todos. Escuchó y vio como el otro se metió a una cabina de duchas e hizo ademán de entrar también ahí, aunque Kagami le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Joder, Bakagami, déjame entrar!

—…Hay más baños —respondió, pero amortiguó el tono de su voz con el agua de la regadera, para no dejar expuesto su sentir ahora. No iba a dejar que el moreno lo humillara con sus emociones.

— ¡Kagami, necesito que…!

— ¡Lárgate ya, Aomine!

Usualmente, el susodicho no era alguien miedoso, pero esas palabras que dijo el pelirrojo, le helaron la sangre. _Idiota, necesito que me escuches_ , pensó. No pudo hacer nada más, pues los demás habían llegado y debía simular que al menos se estaba duchando para evitar que lo vieran luego de tener un orgasmo.

Los ojos zafiro quedaron mirando unos momentos más la cabina de Kagami antes de meterse a otra.

* * *

—En vez de holgazanear todo el tiempo en la azotea, deberías arreglar las cosas con Kagamin —reprendió Momoi, cuando finalmente encontró a su amigo acostado en el suelo del techo de uno de los edificios.

—Él no quiere escucharme y yo no voy a estar rogándole a nadie —dijo Aomine, como si fuera obvio y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Dai-chan, ya han pasado _demasiados_ días! —resopló Momoi. A veces le daban deseos de tirarle un zapato a la cara al moreno.

No obstante, el aludido chico no volvió a responderle, fingiendo dormir.

— ¡Bien, no hagas nada entonces! —Momoi infló las mejillas unos segundos y luego se mostró seria— Pero si Azura hace alguna tontería, al menos no te quedes sin hacer nada.

Daiki suspiró y dejó que su amiga de cabello rosado se fuera.

Sin embargo, se le olvidaba que Momi Satsuki podía ser una excelente estratega no solo en deportes y métodos de estudios, sino en _otras_ situaciones de igual forma y con la misma efectividad.

* * *

Sabía que su modo de actuar había sido cobarde, lo sabía. Pero para Kagami no era fácil encontrar una solución en _ese_ irrevocable amor que bañaba su corazón, causado por ese estúpido chico de cabello azul. Y no porque no pudiera declarársele, pese a la timidez momentánea que pudiera tener, ese no era el problema.

La verdadera complicación de todo el asunto era que él se sentía mal, terriblemente mal, una dolencia que era peor que entrenar sin descanso y era porque según él, aquel suceso —satisfactorio— lo llenó de culpa y rabia. Culpa porque hasta donde sabía, Aomine todavía era novio de Azura y formar parte de una _infidelidad_ no era las cosas por las que su orgullo y honestidad estuvieran contentos. Y rabia porque no pudo contener sus sentimientos, porque lo dejó seguir, porque correspondió y porque dejó que el moreno jugara a su antojo.  
Eso era lo que creía Kagami, que ese suceso había sido un simple y maldito juego de experimentación.

No estaba dispuesto a darle ese poder sobre su cuerpo, simplemente no y si evitarlo era la pronta solución que tenía, lo seguiría haciendo. Aunque eso no solucionaba la lluvia de sentimientos, mismo que dañaban su humor de tal manera, que hasta Kise había salido "golpeado" por ellos. Taiga reconocía y atesoraba la amistad del rubio, ya que aún con eso, este no lo dejó solo y seguía a su lado.

Había estado tan distraído todos estos días, ¿cuántos habían pasado? No lo sabía, no quería y tampoco se mostró interesado antes, menos ahora.

Así que, sin pensar demasiado, simplemente construyendo mecanismos para defender sus sentimientos de la burla y egocentrismo de Aomine, se dirigió hacia los casilleros del gimnasio, sabiendo que a ésta hora, el moreno ya se habría ido —o eso le _comunicó_ Kuroko cuando se lo encontró. Quería entrenar solo, por lo menos para no perder condición y que Riko no lo regañará todavía más cuando regresara.

Abrió su locker, rebuscando ahí sus accesorios, sin prestar atención a otra cosa, hasta que una voz familiar apareció.

—No sabía que fueras un cobarde, Bakagami —la profunda y poderosa voz de Aomine atacó el corazón del chico nombrado.

Se quedó inmóvil, mientras que su expresión se volvía agresiva, completamente a la defensiva.

— _Púdrete_ —dijo hostil.

Esa palabra taladro con completo desánimo el pecho del peliazul. Sin embargo, Tetsuya le dejó completamente en claro que si no era capaz de aprovechar esta oportunidad, entonces no se merecía a Kagami. De modo, que por eso lo estaba intentando otra vez. Y no se iba a detener por esas palabras, por más que le dolieran; necesitaba aclarar las cosas con el chico.

—Lo que pasó ese día… —notó como el pelirrojo se tensó y decidió cambiar la oración rápidamente— _Terminé_ con Azura.

— ¡…! —le tomó por sorpresa, sí, pero Kagami se sintió peor al oír eso. Mas no se quedó callado— Vaya, se dio cuenta del imbécil que tenía por novio.

La paciencia no estaba del lado de Daiki en este momento, así que antes de mandar todo a la mierda, cerró de golpe el casillero del contrario y lo atacó con su mirada, buscando que éste le pusiera la debida atención.

— ¡Maldita sea contigo, Kagami! —habló molesto, pero sin alterar mucho su tono—. Te estoy tratando de decir que ella no era lo que estaba buscando.

—Aomine, voy a dejarte algo claro — _no voy a huir_ , dijo en su fuera interno y enfrentó con sus ojos al impropio, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones de su estómago cuando miró esos perfectos ojos azules. _Concéntrate, Kagami_ —: Yo no voy a formar parte de tus jodidos experimentos sexuales —la expresión ajena cambió un poco al escucharlo—, así que si quieres jugar, no va a ser conmigo. Ahora, hazte a un lado que…

Sus palabras fueron asesinadas en su garganta, cuando Aomine lo sujetó con cierta brusquedad de las mejillas y lo besó con tanta fuerza, como la misma gravedad.

Taiga le sujetó de las muñecas, intentando separase, mientras se removía como gusano para escapar de esos adictos belfos. _No, no, no… Idiota… No debes caer_ , se regañó mentalmente. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba correspondiendo y con muchísimas más ganas de las que creyó lo haría si algo como esto volvía suceder.

De modo que sus reacciones no se hicieron esperar y el calor brotó de ambos muchachos, estando solos en el salón de casilleros, con Kagami pegado contra estos y Aomine apresándolo más. Éste bajó sus manos hasta la cadera impropia y la masajeo, sintiendo como su corazón latía tan desbocado como el del pelirrojo. Solo porque no era un momento apropiado, sino lo hubiese golpeado por creer que lo estaba usando como juego.  
Aunque, no era completamente su culpa, es decir, como Kuroko le había dicho, tal parecía no sabía que Azura ya no era su novia desde antes. Así que ahora, quería dejarle en claro que sus sentimientos solo eran para él.

Que su corazón le pertenecía a Kagami Taiga.

Completamente agitado, el aludido muchacho, habló entre el ósculo:

—Aomine… necesito re-respirar… ngh.

—Cállate… y solo escucha —ordenó, sin despegar completamente sus labios de los ajenos, permitiendo al otro respirar su aliento—. Yo le terminé a Azura unos días antes de que pasara lo que pasó en el gimnasio, maldita sea, así que no estoy jugando contigo, idiota.

La fuerte mirada de Kagami quedó inmóvil en el rostro del moreno. Y, por la mierda, no podía notar ningún atisbo de burla, ni de broma, ni de sarcasmo, ni de nada que indicara eso era mentira.

 _Por todos los cielos_.

Y se sintió… No hubo palabra correcta para describir algo como eso, aunque eso no evitó su reacción.

— ¡Eres un completo bastardo! —gruñó, sorprendiendo la expresión siempre ególatra del peliazul— ¡Por ahí hubieses empezado, Ahomine!

— ¡Es lo que he intentado hacer todo éste tiempo y no me dejabas, joder! —contraatacó— Por la mierda, contigo, Bakagami, no puedo creer que…

—Bueno, la primera impresión que me diste no fue la mejor, idiota —refunfuñó Kagami.

—De todos modos te gusto así —Aomine enarcó una ceja, presuntuoso. No era necesaria la declaración para dejar en claro sus sentimientos. Ya no.

Ni siquiera cuando el peliazul hubo visto sonrojada a sus ex novias había experimentado esa sensación de hormigueo tan enorme, como cuando miró ese adorable rubor en las facciones de chico rudo en el pelirrojo. Se lo quería comer, por completo.  
Incluso sintió que el mismo se sonrojó tenuemente al estarlo observando.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! —Kagami le tapó la cara al contrario, con notoria vergüenza.

Pero Daiki contrarrestó eso y lo empujó contra los casilleros nuevamente, sujetándole del cuello de forma suave.

— ¿Sabes? Sé que mis técnicas en la lucha grecorromana son impresionantes, pero tengo _otras_ que seguramente te gustará conocer —susurró, mirándole desde los espacios que los dedos ajenos hacían, porque el pelirrojo no dejaba de taparle la cara.

Lo más lógico era que Kagami se sonrojara, pero su timidez tenía límite y más si se trataba del peliazul.

Así que, usando la misma mano con la que le estaba empujando el rostro, lo sujetó del cabello para acercarlo. Lo miró fija e intensamente y se acercó a la oreja impropia.

—Pero mis técnicas son _mucho_ mejor, Aomine Daiki —susurró, besándole el cuello.

La piel del mencionado se estremeció de pies a cabeza; como amaba ese lado que el pelirrojo poseía, tan seductor. Y sonrió con satisfacción.

Y ambos se inclinaron para volver a besarse, intentando obtener paciencia para esperar ese momento en el que pudieran _demostrarse_ esas otras técnicas.

* * *

 _*Deporte en el que dos contrincantes, siguiendo ciertas normas, pelean cuerpo a cuerpo con el objetivo de derribar e inmovilizar al adversario de manera que toque con la espalda en el suelo durante unos segundos._

Por ahí leí que la lucha grecorromana es uno de los deportes "más homosexuales" que existen, luego empecé a leer por qué y, ¡buum! Me encantó lo que encontré y la idea terminó de formarse en mi cabeza para éste one-shot x'D. Aunque no pensé me saliera tan largo, lol.

Yukino-san, espero de verdad te haya gustado, asdljkasdlasdls ;u;

Al igual que al resto que haya leído esto, omg. ¿Verdad qué imaginarse así a Aomine y Kagami es candente? Jajaja y no hubo mejor contrincante que Haizaki, lo adoro y su forma de ser encaja para eso.

Por cierto, no soy experta en cómo se da la lucha grecorromana. Leí y hasta descargué un pdf para hacer esto lo más realista que pude, pero creo que hay algunos detalles que no son así. Aviso nada más, por si luego ven un combate de eso y no es coherente con lo que han leído aquí :v.

Saludos a todos y anímense a dejarme su opinión :3


End file.
